The invention concerns a device for retaining paper (primarily, a single sheet of paper). The device is attached to either the paper outlet of a feed-out mechanism or the paper inlet of a feed-in mechanism of a scanner, fax machine, word processor, printer, or the like.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show examples of prior art paper retainers that are in common use. The paper retainer shown in FIG. 10 has a flat support 33 to hold the paper. Support 33 is attached to paper outlet 32 on main body 31, of which rollers 30 are essential constituents of the feed-out mechanism. Support 33 is positioned at a fixed angle with respect to the horizontal surface of the main body. On the end of support 33 opposite main body 31 is a narrower flat support extension 34, which rotates on hinges 35a and 35b in the directions indicated by arrows R. Support extension 34 is mounted so that it can be extended upward at an angle for use, as shown by the solid lines in FIG. 10, or folded down onto main support 33 when not in use, as shown by the dotted lines.
The paper retainer illustrated in FIG. 11 also has a flat main support 33 to hold the paper. Support 33 is attached to paper outlet 32 on main body 31, of which rollers 30 are essential constituents of the feed-out mechanism. Support 33 is positioned at a fixed angle with respect to the horizontal surface of the body. In the center of fixed support 33 is a slot 36, in which a narrower flat support extension 34 is engaged in such a way that it can freely slide in the directions indicated by arrows A. Support extension 34 may be extended out from main support 33 for use, as illustrated in FIG. 11, or may be retracted when not in use.
With each of the existing paper retainers described above, support extension 34 can be extended from support 33 when in use. This permits extension of the paper retainer to a length comparable to the length of the paper to be held, which permits the paper retainer to handle paper of various lengths. When the device is not in use, support extension 34 can be accommodated on or within component 33. This allows the entire device to be stored in a compact form, which permits the depth of the scanner or other device to which the paper retainer is attached to be reduced.